The present invention relates generally to a cooling fin set, and more particularly to a cooling fin set that can securely fasten the cooling fins with each other, so as to protect the cooling fins from falling apart due to the vibration in transportation.
Due to the advancement of information technology and computer industry, electronic devices, such as a central processing unit and a memory chip, have a smaller and smaller size and generates more and more heat. In order to maintain an electronic device being operated under a working temperature, a cooling device having a larger cooling surface area is normally attached on the surface of the electronic device, so as to effectively dissipate such concentrated heat to the environment, thereby enhancing the overall cooling rate. However, the cooling device is normally composed of very thin cooling fins. The problem of how to securely fasten each of the thin cooling fins with each other becomes an important issue in the industry.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional cooling fin set is illustrated. The cooling fin set is primarily composed of a plurality of cooling fins 10a. Two fastening portions 11a are formed at the upper and the lower sides of each cooling fin 10a. The fastening portions 11a are formed on the outer periphery of the cooling fin 10a, which includes a folded protrusion 12a. An opening 12a is formed on the folded protrusion 12a. A bulge 14a is formed extended from the cooling fin 10a at one side of the opening 13a, while a groove 15a is formed at another side of the opening 13a opposite to that of the bulge 14a for incorporating with the bulge 14a. The opening 13a provides the front end of the folded protrusion 12a of an adjacent cooling fin 10a to insert therein, thereby forming a cooling fin set.
However, the conventional cooling fin set described above employs the fastening portions 11a formed on the upper and the lower sides of the cooling fin 10a to harness on the fastening portions 11a of other cooling fins 10a. Nevertheless, the assembly of a cooling fin set by connecting the cooling fins 10a through the fastening portions 11a is rather loose. Thus, the cooling fin set is easily separated apart due to the vibration in transportation or when performing a falling test. In addition, the front end of the folded protrusion 1a of the cooling fin 10a is inserted in the opening 13a of the adjacent cooling fin 10a, and at the same time, the bulge 14a is locked in the groove 15a of the adjacent cooling fin 10a. Therefore, the precision requirement of producing such cooling fins is very high, which renders the manufacturing of such cooling fins very costly.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention devoted themselves in the study of the aforementioned drawbacks and successfully developed a new cooling fin set that can overcome the above and other problems.